A Secretary Bonds Us
by Bhatyetmoung
Summary: Ren gets in trouble at school and it allows him to figure out his feelings for Horo, and no, the title isn't a spelling error. A RenXHoro fic soon to be filled with fluff and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Wow, it's been a while since I've posted any stories. However, I have a very good reason. See...I was trying to get my stories as good as possible, but they never seemed to turn out the way I wanted. It wasn't exactly writer's block but it was something like it. Ah well, here's a HorohoroXRen from me to you all!

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King is not mine and every time I have to say it, it pains me more and more.

* * *

_A Secretary Bonds Us _

I rushed down the halls, dodging past people, desperately trying to get to my locker before the final bell rang. No matter how fast my legs were moving I knew that I would probably be late, and it didn't help that a bunch of mindless idiots were in my way.

I rushed past the office and saw the door wide open. Doing a double take I ran through the office; being on time was the only thing that was on my mind. Of course I forgot that students weren't allowed to cut through that office.

"Hey sweetheart!" A strict and corse voice rang through the empty office directed at me. I froze with my body half way out the door; great this was just what I needed. I turned around to see a middle-aged secretary, whose name I didn't know, glaring at me behind fire red and very hideous glasses. I glared back.

"Sweetheart," she began, "This is an office, not a shortcut."

"I'm sorry," I said through gritted teeth.

She continued, "Let me tell you. The workers in this office hate when students cut through this office."

"Okay, I'm sorr..." I tried to apologize so that she would let me go faster so I could get to my locker but to my dismay she kept on talking.

"It's rude and the principal is the one who hates it the most." I didn't know if she could tell that I was out of breath and in a hurry. If she could, she obviously didn't care. "Now go outside and walk around."

I wanted to rip her glasses off her face and stuff them down her throat but I resisted that urge. I sighed in exasperation. "Okay and I'm sorry," I said trying to end on a friendly note. The last thing I wanted was for the staff to be on my case. I hurriedly rushed out of the office and heard her click her tongue behind me. Now I really wanted to make her choke on her own glasses. The warning bell rang, never mind.

Pushing my legs to move faster, I began ranting to myself. "If I'm late, it's all her fault." I ran up the stairs leading to my locker. "What's the big deal, it's just an office. Is it really that important? As if I really care about what the principal likes. Stupid, idiotic, old wom..." My body unexpectedly ran into something hard and I fell, butt first, onto the floor. I didn't say ow but instead I shot my head up to find the fool who knocked me over.

"Oops, sorry Renny." I rolled my eyes as he offered me his hand.

"Horohoro! Watch where you're going, and don't call me Renny!" I got up without his help and continued to my locker.

I finally made it to my locker throwing in my books and getting out the ones I needed for my first class. I looked up at the clock in the corner, two minutes.

"Why are you in such a rush Ren?" I jumped a little but covered it up as an odd cough. I walked on and he followed me.

"Cause Horo, I don't want to be late. Unlike you who seems to be late almost everyday."

He faked a look of hurt. "What's that suppose to mean Renny?"

"It means you're an idiot," I spat.

He stopped walking with me falling farther and farther behind. "That was mean Ren. Hey! What bell lunch do you have," he shouted from behind me.

I rolled my eyes though I knew he wouldn't see. "Fourth," I said as I walked into my class just as the bell rang. Making my way to my seat I realized something. Horo was in my first bell...

* * *

Hahaha, Horo's skipping! Ren seems to really like school doesn't he? That's probably why he's so darn smart... Give me two reviews and I'll update for you and just to motived you, I already have the whole story typed out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who reviewed! Now here's the second part to _A Secretary Bonds Us_!

Oh and Hao is hot, a bell is the same thing as a period and at my school each bell is about forty five minutes long.

* * *

I sat alone in the lunch room thankful for the fact that I was alone. It was only halfway through that school day but I was already exhausted. Mumbling, I slouched my way through the lunch line. "You hungry?" For the second time today I leaped into the air; this time I covered it with a sneeze. "You're a bit jumpy aren't you?"

Continuing to walk to the line, I managed to not say anything to Horo, which was harder to do than it sounded when he was talking nonstop in my ear. He followed me to my table and sat down with me. I opened my milk as he began to stuff fries into his mouth. "So Ren, why were you so late this morning?"

I couldn't believe that Horo was skipping another one of his classes. I couldn't believe that he skipped to come bother me during my lunch. I couldn't believe that he expected answers for things that were none of his business. I sighed; this was going to be a long lunch. "The office secretary yelled at me," I told him simply.

Horo started choking on a fry, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. "You got in trouble? Tao Ren actually got in trouble?"

I rolled my eyes. Why did people always think that I couldn't get into trouble? It wasn't like I was immune to it. "And that's suppose to mean...?"

"Well...I mean you're a really good student and you always do your work. Oh and you always listen to the teacher like a good littl..." I threw my fork at him almost getting him in the eye.

"So."

He grinned. "So what did you get in trouble for?"

"I cut through the office to get to my locker faster and the secretary had a spasmodic reaction to it."

His grin grew wider. "That's all?" Then he started laughing, laughing very loudly. I swear that half of the cafeteria turned to look at us.

"I really don't see what so funny, BoroBoro." That shut him up. I hated when people laughed at me.

"Nothing. It's just that I've gotten into way more trouble for stuff way worse than that."

Was I supposed to be impressed that he was some "badass?" I swallowed the rest of my milk. "And that's a good thing?"

"Well no, but my point is don't stress about getting in trouble for something that little." He looked at the clock and began to eat his fries again. I opened my mouth to say something but I closed it again. Really, I didn't care about getting yelled at, although it was extremely unfair. "So what did the secretary say," he questioned.

"She told me that the office wasn't a shortcut." I began ranting, "She's so idiotic. She didn't even take the time to consider my situation. Idiot. Stupid, stupid idiot!" I was about to continue but Horo looked at me, a dangerous smile forming by his lips. I stopped talking just as the bell rang.

* * *

Lunch time is not one of my favorite bells; although it's probably Horo's favorite. Any who, two more reviews would be great! 


	3. Chapter 3

Last chappy peoples!

* * *

The next morning went much more smoother than the last. I walked past the office determined not to go in and kill the secretary, but I heard a familiar shrill voice call me. What could she possibly want, for me to kick her to China? It wasn't as if I was bothering her. I gritted my teeth as I walked into the office. "Yes?"

"Hi sweetheart." I grimaced at the unusual amount of sweetness in her voice. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. You know, when I yelled at you."

That was...unexpected. Why was she suddenly apologizing to me? "Oh, well, thank you?" What was I suppose to say?

"It's just that I didn't take the time to even consider your situation." I froze; that sounded strangely familiar.

"Oh...it's okay," I said completely puzzled.

"No, no. I jumped at you and you were only trying to get to class on time. You're such a dedicated student." I felt one of my eye brows lift. "Okay! Now off to class with you," she exclaimed as she shot out of her chair and ushered me out the door.

I spent the rest of the day trying to figure out why the secretary apologized to me. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't even notice Horo come and sit next to me at lunch. "So what did Mrs. Washmen say?"

My head shot out of my dazed trance. "Who?"

"Mrs. Washmen apologized, didn't she?"

I searched my brain for a face that would match the name but there were no matches. "Who's that?"

Horo grinned. "The office secretary, Ren."

" How'd you know that she apologized to me," I questioned Horo.

He laughed, "Because I told her to."

Now I was completely lost. Horo told Mrs. Washmen or whoever to apologize, and she listened to him; that didn't make any sense in my mind.

"Yep. She and I go way back...to the beginning of the year." he glanced at me and offered me the milk he bought.

"...What?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Well, I did tell you that I got in trouble for things way worse than what you got into trouble for." He popped a fry into his mouth. "Yeah, I've been to the office so much that she and I have become friends."

I was completely shocked. "You became friends with an old woman?" Disbelief came out of my mouth unwillingly.

He kept eating his fries while saying, "Well yeah. So I went there yesterday, not that I had any choice I had a detention, and talked to her about you." He laughed, "I can't believe she actually apologized to you though. Man, I must be one smooth guy!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes in favor of taunting Horo. "No you're not."

He stopped smiling. "Yes I am."

We glared at each other. "No you're not," I said.

Apparently he got mad after that because he threw down his fries and almost shouted, "Yes I am!"

I smirked and drank the milk he gave me. "Sure, Horo."

"Shut it."

"Alright, BoroBoro." With that he pushed me up to the wall face full of devilish delight. "Horo," I said in a firm tone expecting him to get his hands off my arms, but instead he pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was soft yet deep and completely unexpected. However, I soon found myself melting my lips to Horo's, my stomach twisting every time he touched my face or ran his hands through my hair. After a while I shoved him off of me; my face was red and my breathing was uneven.

"Ah Ren." It was his turn to taunt me. "Was that your first kiss?"

"Shut it."

"Want another one?"

I looked at him. "I, um...you...thank you," I stuttered.

He grinned. "For the kiss or Mrs. Washmen?" Great more taunting.

"Both," I admitted truthfully.

He replied by leaning me against the wall, "Your welcome Renny," he said before closing the gap between our lips.

Heh, we were still in the cafeteria weren't we...oops.

* * *

There you go! I hoped you enjoyed my story! You can actually tell me if you did with reviews (hint, hint). Thank you for reading! 


End file.
